Chained Eagle
by carriejack03
Summary: Izuki tried to forget about that night... but the past will always knock at your door. Dub-con. Nash/Izuki. Sequel of "Trapped Eagle"


**Chained Eagle**

It's been more than a year since Jabberwock and Vorpal Swords fought against each other in the basketball court of Tokyo and who had the privilege to see it could easily say that no match could have been more exiting than that one. It didn't matter who won or who lost, all those dribbling, those shots, those actions were unforgettable. It was the same for Izuki.

He couldn't forget that match or the blonde captain of Jabberwock who made him feel such pleasure in just a single night. It was funny how he could still recall the skilful fingers pressing on his skin, that hot mouth drawing circle on his chest, the feeling of begin _whole_. But that was the past, after that night Izuki had scrambled out the bed and escaped from that hotel as fast as his sore body could. Nash didn't search him and Izuki didn't search the other either, it was like that night was just a dream. So time passed and Izuki entered in university, trying to forget that night with no success.

He decided to focus on his studies, basketball reduced at be only an hobby, and decided to go to Psychology because he was always fascinated by that work. However, after the first year, his father divorced from his mother and went to America for his job and Izuki, who wanted to change air, followed him after a tearing goodbye to his sister.

Obviously they still remained in contact, just the previous week Izuki learned that his beloved sister, who had an amazing talent in volleyball and was currently enrolling in Touou, had begun a relationship with Hiroshi, one of Mitobe's siblings and a basketball player too. He also heard that Hyuuga and Riko were getting married soon, after his former captain grew some balls and asked coach to go on a date with him. Kuroko and Momoi were taking things more slowly because both of them wanted to concentrate on their studies. There was also a rumour about Kagami and Aomine, but since it was Kise who began to spread it, one couldn't be too sure about it.

Izuki was a bit jealous of his friends, he tried to have some stories with both girls and boys, but the longest one he had lasted four months and the girl who he was with ended it because she felt like he didn't love her. Or maybe it was that he caught her cheating with a beautiful woman one day, but he didn't remember very well nor he didn't care.

The first weeks in his new school had been difficult for him, he was the new "guy" from Japan with a bad sense of humour and a pretty face, but he managed to make two friends who he liked enough. They weren't like Hyuuga or Kiyoshi, but for Izuki they were fine to hang out with.

"Shun!Stop daydreaming about your wet dreams and listen to me!" Mary pouted, slapping his shoulder and licked her dry lips while practically undressing the girl in front of them with her violet eyes. She was the first person that Izuki spoke with and she was known for be the most lesbian girl in the campus (not that she was embarrassed by that, she knew it very well and flirted with any girl she saw).

"Says the one that is fucking that poor girl with her own eyes. Try to not have an orgasm while standing besides us." Jhonny was a latino boy who didn't speak much, but his words were always very direct and he seemed like he didn't care about others (which it was a bit true). However he was also the only one with a girlfriend between them which he was proud of. Deep down he was a good guy (deep, deep down).

Suddenly a loud screaming of crazy girls interrupted their chatting, bringing their attention to the crowd that it was forming some meters from them.

"What is this all about?" Izuki asked shocked, scratching his head and forcing Mary to look towards the crown and stop molesting that poor girl (who was trying to hide behind a book) with her eyes.

"Ah... probably _him_." The girl spoken, a bit annoyed that she had to stop to look to her "prey", but she quickly let her attention focus on that crazy mess in front of them.

"Him?" Izuki was curious and glanced to Mary, not noticing that the crowd was coming in their direction and the person inside was too.

"Ah, that's right, you don't know him but in this University is a sort of celebrity." Jhonny explained, a frown visible on his face. "He's the ace of our basketball team... I've never spoken to him, but people say that he is kind and well-mannered, a good guy, even if in the past he was a sort of gangster... His name is-" Jhonny's voice was cut off when an arm circled Izuki's shoulders and the latino could only gape with Mary, while the crowd let out a noise of surprise.

But Izuki didn't hear any of that: he was too shocked and terrified to even move a step. He knew he had to run away, but his legs felt like jelly and it was a miracle he could still stand straight. He didn't need to hear the name for knowing who was the person behind him, he understood it when he smelled his scent and felt the touch of his skin against his own. Memories from more than a year ago washed on him like a current and Izuki could only hold his breath when he heard a soft chuckle from the man behind him.

"It's been a long time, isn't it, Shun?" The voice was deeper, but the black haired boy could detect a bit of anger and frustration behind that light tone (Izuki could understand what people felt with accuracy since the begin of his studies).

"Nash..." Finally Izuki glanced up and met that blue orbs that hunted his dreams for months. He looked more mature but, at the same time, he was the same of a year ago. The anger was still there, stronger than ever and there was a warning in those eyes "Say something wrong and you're going to regret it". Izuki knew in that moment that Nash Gold Jr. didn't have any kindness or well-manner in him... it was only a game for him and that was the thing that was scariest about him.

"Sorry, guys, we haven't seen each other for a long time, can you give us a bit of private time?" Nash spoke with a gentle tone that wasn't his. If Izuki didn't know better, he would have thought that the golden haired boy was possessed by some angel.

However it seemed that not the fangirls nor his two friends understood that, since they nodded and went away while Izuki whispered a "catch you later" to Jhonny and Mary, who numbly looked to him and Nash who walked away in an empty hallway.

Izuki felt the arm around his shoulder grasping his skin like it wanted to draw blood and he bit back a whimper that nearly escaped from his mouth. Nash didn't say anything, but the air around him changed, returning to the one of an year ago. Angry, possessive and so dominating that it could have chocked him.

The golden haired man opened the door of an empty classroom and forced Izuki to go inside with an harsh movement of the hand that seemed to want to break the black haired's bones. Nash then closed the door behind him and locked with it keys that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Wow! You're really a magician! Never thought of a change of carrier?" Izuki nervously clapped his hands but an angry glare made him stop. Okay, so Nash wasn't in the mood for his humour, well, it could have been worse.

With elegant steps, the golden haired teen arrived in from of a paralysed Izuki, who forced himself to stay there and not run away. He really didn't want to see Nash even angrier than he already was.

The basketball player looked to Izuki with hollow eyes and the other thought that maybe he would let him go, but Nash pushed him with more strength than necessary and he stumbled on the teacher's desk behind him, hitting the hard wood with his back and let out a groan of pain. However, before he could even think about sitting up, Nash took place between his legs and trapped his wrists with a hand against his chest.

"S-Shouldn't you be kind and well-mannered?" Izuki asked wincing in pain when Nash tightened his grip and narrowed his angry eyes. The slap on his face was so unexpected that the black haired man didn't even try to protect himself. His face was turned to a side and he felt more the surprise than the actual pain. He never thought that Nash would hit him, yes a year ago he tied him up and sort of forced himself in him (even if in the end he enjoyed it too), but he never tried to hurt him.

Nash grasped his face with his long fingers and forced Izuki to look at him in the eyes, their noses were touching and their lips were inch apart.

"You hurt me, little bird." He affirmed, digging his nails in the black haired's chin (surely leaving marks there), but seeing the confused look that Izuki was giving him made him chuckle and a bit of angry disappeared. "When you left that night... you didn't even say goodbye to me."

"You didn't say hello to me when we first meet either." Izuki retorted, but his throat was dry and he swallowed trying to stay calm. It wasn't because he was afraid, no, it was because he was getting excited by that position. It seemed all too familiar to him, like he went to the past. He knew it wasn't normal for a person to feel pleasure in begin forced to do something, but he did. Maybe Nash fucked him up more than he thought he did.

Nash narrowed his eyes but didn't hit him again, instead he distanced himself from Izuki and let his hand touch the other's abdomen, while his other hand was still trapping the black haired's wrists together in a nearly painful grip.

"I never would have thought that I would have seen you again." Nash's eyes looked relieved for a second, but that spark quickly disappeared and Izuki asked himself if maybe he had imagined it. "It was a pleasant surprise to see my little bird again."

Nash smirked and before Izuki could say something, he smashed their lips together in a dominant kiss that made his head spin. There wasn't any love in it, nor happiness or anything, but Izuki liked it. There weren't any feeling in it, just a crushing lust and the insatiable need to dominate.

The black haired's hands were sent free but he didn't think for a second to punch Nash and go away (also because the golden haired man was much more stronger than he was), instead he locked his fingers behind Nash's head, feeling the soft hair. After this he was going to ask what shampoo the golden haired used.

Izuki opened his mouth letting Nash's tongue invading him and taste him like he wanted, feeling the other's hands tugging his jeans down and leaving him half-exposed. His cock had an angry colour and get harder under the golden haired's gaze, who broke the kiss looked like he wanted to devour him.

"Aren't you an impatient one?" Nash chuckled, but it wasn't annoyed or anything, Izuki knew he was excited too, if that pressure against his butt was an indication. He moaned but one of Nash's hands covered his mouth and the other shook his head. "No, no, no, I like your moans but I don't think the teachers will."

The golden haired put two fingers inside of him and Izuki bucked his hips, surprised and wanting to feel more of them. God, it was more than a year that he thought of this... he didn't want to stop he wanted the other to hurry.

"Hm... you're loose... do you have a boyfriend?" And there it was again, that angry look that seemed to want to destroy everything. Nash took away his hand from Izuki's mouth, urging him to respond before he could get angrier.

The black haired looked down embarrassed, feeling a suddenly interest in the floor but that only irritated Nash more and, with the back of the hand, slapped slightly Izuki's cheeks, the sound of skin against skin echoed in the empty classroom and it sounded louder than it actually was.

"N-No..." The smaller male finally responded, looking with widen eyes to Nash, touching the abused skin with his fingertips, feeling the swollen that was forming on his face. "I-I... do it... sometimes..." He spluttered, not wanting to receive another slap from the golden haired man above him. He liked the pain a bit, but he didn't want to be beat up because he refused to answer an embarrassing question.

Nash then smirked, his anger fading away in the back of his mind and he moved closer to Izuki, kissing his neck and biting it slightly. "Good." He whispered, adding a third raw finger inside of the other boy who shuttered and bit his lips for avoiding to moan. If it was for pain or pleasure he didn't know, it was happening the same thing of a year ago: his mind was begin swallowed by the pleasure and, even if a part of him didn't want to be fucked by Nash, the other part of him (the darkest and more hidden) was clawing from the back of his mind to the reality, welcoming all the feelings that that basketball player was giving to him.

Nash curled his fingers and they bumped against something that made Izuki see the stars and he let out a yelp, but he quickly covered his mouth with both of his hands, looking flustered to the smirking boy above him who was kissing every inch of his face.

"Sshh... don't make a sound." Nash murmured, thrusting his fingers with more force and aiming for that spot every time. He kissed Izuki's eyes that were treating to spill tears of pleasure, licking away that salty water with the tip of his tongue.

Izuki bunched his hips to meet those fingers that every time found his prostate, making him throw his head backwards, his mouth opened in a silent scream. But it wasn't enough, he wanted more of that pleasure, more contact, more everything.

With shaky hands he circled Nash's neck, kissing with gentleness the other's lips, biting back another moan. "More... Nash..." It was more a plea than anything, but he didn't care, he just wanted the other to give him what he wanted and he knew that the golden haired man was at his limit too. He was famous for his impatience after all.

"Alright, alright." Nash chuckled, but from his strained voice Izuki understood that he would have done it even without his pleas. He wanted to enter the black haired too much for waiting more.

Nash unzipped his pants and grasped Izuki's hips, digging his nails in the skin. He positioned himself on the black haired's entrance and with a quick movement he entered in Izuki, aiming for the prostate and slightly touching it, but it was enough for the other to see the starts.

Ah, he was so full now. Izuki knew it wasn't healthy, but he couldn't being himself to stop craving that contact, that everything that made him want to cry. He was fucked up, and it was all Nash's fault, so the basketball player needed to take responsibilities, right?

Izuki felt Nash start thrusting in and out, always touching his sweet spot and he was starting to devour his neck, kissing and biting like no tomorrow. The black haired bit two of his own fingers so hard that he drew blood and he tasted that red liquid in his mouth, his senses were intoxicated by that insane everything. The blood in his mouth, the lips on his neck, the dick in his ass. Someone would have called him sick but he felt perfect in that moment. Maybe a bit of sanity was already lost from the beginning and Nash helped him to see that, but he didn't care, he wanted to die like that, in the bliss of pleasure and pain.

After another thrust, he finally came on his and Nash's stomachs, dirtying their shirts and clenching around the golden haired man. Nash grunted and also came deep inside him, filling him with his semen that left him panting, his nails digging in the back of Nash's neck, marking the other's skin involuntary.

After they both calmed themselves, Nash slowly distanced himself, zipping his pants again and helping Izuki dress himself. In utter silence, they tried to clean their shirts and now it seemed like they spilled some sort of drink on them. It was always better than the truth.

"Don't even think on running away again, I like pets." Nash huffed but in his gaze there was a warning that Izuki thought it was a good idea to follow.

"Do you want to put a chain on me, master?" He mocked tiredly the black haired male, already dreaming of a shower and a bed. The sex was wonderful but it drown all his energies.

Nash smirked and licked Izuki's lobe, making the other shudder in pleasure. "I don't need a chain." He whispered, marking the flushed flesh with an hard bite and caressed Izuki's neck with a hand that could clamp around it. "You're already chained to me, your body, your soul, your everything, little bird."

Izuki shuddered, not for pleasure this time, but because, deep down, he knew that Nash was right.

* * *

 **Author's note: OMG, I had promised this story months ago, I'm so sorry it took so long to publish it! Actually I wrote it another time but I didn't like it (it was more non-con than dub-con) so i wrote it again! I hope you liked this like you did with "Trapped Eagle"!**

 **By the way, I noticed that there aren't many stories featuring Jabberowocks... please, let them feel a bit of your love!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
